


One Sick Little Boy

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Child Peter, Daddy Yondu, Family Fluff, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Peter, Kid Peter Quill, M/M, Mention of blood, Momma Kraglin, Papa Yondu, PapaYondu, Parental Kraglin, Parental Yondu, Protective Parents, Sick Peter, Sickfic, meantions child death, no death in this one just fear of it., protective ravagers, ravagers as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kraglin did not believe Peter should be allowed on missions. Not until the boy was at least 13 (he’s originally demanded 16 but Yondu had put his foot down) and Yondu, despite thinking they were babying the boy enough already, agreed. </p><p>Though after this he wasn't sure he was going to let the kid off ship ever again</p><p> </p><p>Or where little Peter gets sick and scares the living day lights out of his folks and the first time he calls Yondu 'daddy'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kraglin did not believe Peter should be allowed on missions. Not until the boy was at least 13 (he’s originally demanded 16 but Yondu had put his foot down) and Yondu, despite thinking they were babying the boy enough already, agreed. That didn’t mean Kraglin wasn’t having the boy learn some new skills. Peter had already proved that despite how young he was he was very smart and could learn things quickly. Most of the time Peter just sat next to Kraglin as he worked learning the name of parts and tools he was asked for.

 

It was sight they all had gotten use to seeing the small boy trail after the first mate as he worked asking questions or hiding in the Captain’s coat when Kraglin needed a break and left the boy with Yondu. He’d complain about it loudly but everyone watched him walk a little slower so Peter’s shorter legs could keep up with him when he took his walks around the ship to check on things. Peter picking up things the Captain would talk about (to his self if you asked him but they all knew he was talking to Peter) or with a crew member.

 

Peter always waited in the docking bay when the Captain and/or Kraglin went out on a mission. Kid did whatever he was told to do most of the time but he’d drop everything and run to the docking bay to greet them when they returned. Kraglin normally greeted Peter and had something for the boy. Yondu would ignore him but he always cuffed Peter lightly for abandoning his chores (though clearly he was happy to be greeted by the boy as well and besides it was more of hair ruffle then actually cuffing him).

 

The first mission Yondu had allowed Peter to go on..well he nearly confined the boy to the ship for the rest of his life. Peter had been seven almost eight by that point not that they really were keeping track..the kid looked so much younger than his age, still far too small in any opinion. It was cold and Peter was bundled up but clearly it hadn’t been enough. They had stopped on the planet for supplies and Kraglin finally gave into Peter’s begging to go out and play in the snow that fell on the planet.

 

And if Peter convinced a few of the ravagers to get into a snow ball fight..well no one was the wiser or dared say anything. However there was one thing no one thought about. Terrans ran at a cooler temperature then many of them and Peter was also just a child. Which meant two things..one Peter should have been dressed warmer and two Peter’s immune system was not ready for the illness that he contracted.

 

It started slow of course. Peter normally complaining about his chores or something but he stopped talking a few days after they left the planet. Kraglin voiced his worry but Yondu brushed it off as Peter just exhausted his self.

 

However after a few more days of quite..even the crew was starting to worry. However it came to head when no one could find Peter. He missed breakfast and then lunch..by dinner they knew something was wrong. Peter never missed more than one meal. He liked Cook and her cooking far too much to miss it.

 

It took two hours before they finally found. Peter was curled up shivering under one of the engines in the engine room where it was stifling with heat. Normally he’d be too hot but the boy was complaining of being cold. Of course that panicked Kraglin but he didn’t say anything just scooped up the boy who whined in protest and carried him to the medic.

 

“Silartian flu.” The Medic said after examining Peter. “He’s too young for the normal drugs we’d give one for it..and with his biology we aren’t even sure it would help or do more harm.”

 

“Then what the fucking good are ye?” Yondu snapped at the Medic who had long gotten use to being yelled at by the men.

 

“I said I can’t give him the normal stuff..I do know what we can do to help the kid..but his own body is going to have to deal with it his self.” The Medic said calmly.

 

“How long does this normally last?” Kraglin asked

 

“Normally with meds..a few days..but with children or people who can’t have it..it can range from a week to a month.” The Medic replied.

 

“a month..”

 

“We don’t have fucking time to take care of a sick kid for month.” Yondu snaps.

 

“Yondu.” Kraglin says and for once it’s sharp and cold. It was a voice that was rarely heard and the Captain wasn’t about to go against whatever the other said because normally he was right. “I’ll take care of it..we’ve had our vaccs for it..so we don’t have to worry about one of us getting it..but it’s best if we make sure the rest of the crew have them. I’ll move Peter into the room off ours. No one can get in it but us and he’ll be isolated not to infect anyone else.”

 

For a moment Yondu wanted to argue but looking back at Peter..who looked even more tiny and fragile then normal well he couldn’t do it.

 

“He can stay here until you’re ready to move him. I’ll look up what I can that might help him. “ The Medic offered. Kraglin just nodded and quickly left the med bay not even looking at his Captain and Yondu didn’t even bother to follow he just stood there next to Peter’s shivering form. He was covered with one of the heaviest blankets they had in the med bay but the boy was still complaining of the cold.

 

He wasn’t worried about the boy. He didn’t care if Peter got better or stayed sick..or..or..oh fucking hell. He turned to stomp out of the room but he head a small whimper from Peter and a mumbled word that sounded like..no the kid wouldn’t call him that.

 

He turned around strolled back over to the boy placing a cool blue palm on the kid’s forehead Peter sighed and Yondu knew he heard it this time when Peter mumbled.

 

“daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

It didn’t take Kraglin long to get the spare bunk set up in the side room..but to be honest he didn’t want Peter in there alone. He found the cot crib they had used for Peter when he was first brought aboard and had it set up between the bed and wall on his side. He’d put Peter in the other room if he had too but..he couldn’t leave the boy alone. If Yondu didn’t like it fine. He’d move them both into that little room and Yondu could sleep alone.

 

He was suddenly very grateful they kept their room so clean so no worries about Peter getting anymore sick then he already was. He found the extra blankets and pillows making a mini nest in the little cot bed making it look more like a crib then he had before he finally headed back to the med bay to retrieve the little boy. He almost didn’t see Yondu slip out of the med bay trying to go unnoticed. He just shook his head and went in smiling at Peter who seemed to be sleeping a bit more peaceful this time.

 

He went to pick him up when he realize Peter wasn’t just covered in the blankets but a very familiar red coat. He just smiled and realized he’d seen Yondu without it. So he moved the blankets and made sure Peter was swaddled in the coat before picking him up and carrying him back to the cabin.

 

Giving Peter a quick bath and changing him into one of his shirts Kraglin was soon tucking the small boy into the little nest letting out a small croon that seemed to help soothe the distressed child. He laid there on the bed just watching as Peter struggled to breathe normally. He needed to get more blankets. The coat was warm yes but he was sure Yondu would want it back. He picked up the coat and laid it across Peter unable to stop the smile as Peter’s little hand clinched tightly into and pulling it closer like a security blanket. Speaking of he needed to find where Peter’s blanket was. He was sure the boy would want it when he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
It bothered the crew how quite it was without Peter running through the decks following after Kraglin or the Captain. Or in the mess eating more then what anyone could believe he could consume.

 

For the cosmos sake they were Ravagers and here they were worrying about a child..well a child who was one of them. No one would dare call any of them soft..at least out loud and where they could be heard but all of them were a little soft on the boy.

 

It didn’t help the tense feelings between Captain and first mate was making them all nervous too. They’d heard what the boy had and many winced in symphony some having been old enough to not have the vaccine available or unable to take it. Those who had it but had to wait it out tried to remember everything that helped them and told the medic hoping something they suggested would help the small terrain. The doctor was able to accept and reject some of them and a few he was able to judge if they’d be safe for the boy while he researched to see if the boy’s species had something like it.

 

There were a few who were really worried though. The boy was young..and while the sickness could pass..it could do a lot of damage including killing the boy. So it wasn’t really a surprise when one of the older ravagers, was the one who volunteered to help go get anything that was needed. No one asked why he was desperate to help but Horus knew. So when Yondu made a comment that was abit rude about the other doing all this, Horus turned towards the captain and in a voice that was softer than anyone had ever heard him speak and yet hard enough to make sure no one dared interrupt before said.

 

“His son died of it..he was about the brat’s age but unlike the boy his son didn’t have anyone around to help take care of him..his father was here on this ship trying to make a living and by the time anyone found out kid was already past saving. Boy died in his arms so why don’t you and the rest of the crew quite acting like you ain’t fucking worried and be grateful we at least have the brat here and things to take care of him with.”

 

That shut Yondu and most of the crew up pretty damn fast. No one else dared comment or wanted to. It was the most many of them had ever heard Horus speak. Didn’t help it was right in the middle of mess hall and almost all the damn crew heard him before he dumped his bowl and left to go do some work.

 

Kraglin had been standing outside the hall way had heard that as well but he knew Horus’s real reason for being so irate about it all. Their crew mate wasn’t the only one who had lost a young child. He didn’t say anything when he was passed just went into the mess.

 

“How’s he doing?” Cook asked as she made up a tray for Kraglin and a bowl of soup for Peter. It was one of the few things he could eat and he was having trouble keeping it down.

 

“Not good..fever is still high.” Kraglin said taking the tray. “He’s sleeping though..which is better..the coughing isn’t waking him up like it was. Whatever that syrup thing you made seems to work well.”

 

“Thought so..” Cook said with a half smile half smirk. “I’ll make some more. I gave you the last I had in stock.”

 

“Why do you have that anyway?” Kraglin couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Secret ingredient in some of my cooking.” She replied simply shrugging two of her four shoulders. “My Granny taught me it. Use it for lots of things..that just happens to be the best one.”

 

“It is good you did.” Kraglin said with a weak smile though everyone could see how tired he was by the darkening circles under his eyes. He didn’t speak to Yondu just passed him as he headed back towards their room and hoping maybe Peter would eat today.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Two weeks passed and Peter wasn’t doing any better and Kraglin had nearly wore his self thin. Correction he had worn his self-thin and Yondu knew it. So he didn’t feel guilty slipping the tranquilizer into his mate’s food before carrying him off to bed.

 

Peter was still sleeping in the cot between their bed and the wall but he didn’t move Kraglin to his normal side. He laid him down on the bed and tossed the blanket over him before moving over to touch Peter’s forehead. The fever was still far too high but the cooling blankets they managed to get a hold of was helping.

 

“Daddy?” Peter said opening his eyes a little bit sounding miserable.

 

“Right here boy.” Yondu said gently rubbing his thumb between Peter’s eyes gently. It soothed the boy and his eyes fluttered close the pain retreating from his boys face for a few moments. “You can’t make anything easy can you boy. Just had to get sick.”

 

“sorry.” Peter mumbled.

 

“Ain’t your fault kid.” Yondu said as he kept up rubbing knowing it helped as he sat down on the bed and looking over at Kraglin and his sleeping form. “Guess I ain’t being fair to your momma either. Making him take care of you alone. Barely letting the crew help.”

 

He stopped rubbing when he felt Peter’s hands latch onto his wrist and the boy whimpered. Yondu didn’t think twice about wrapping him up in the blanket and picking him up and cradling him close. Peter turned enough to rest his head against Yondu’s chest. Yondu could feel the boy’s heartbeat and he knew Peter could feel and hear his. So he wasn’t all that surprised that Peter finally fell properly asleep.

 

He settled on the bed keeping Peter cuddled up against him leaning back enough the boy wouldn’t slide down and he could use a data pad to do what work he’d normally do up on the bridge.

 

He was surprised when none of the crew bothered him. Normally he’d have had a dozen messages and calls but everything was quiet and a quick check showed everything was fine.

 

It took a bit of snooping to realize that Horus has messed with the system and it was sending all messages to the second mate. He wanted to be angry but looking down at Peter who was sleeping peacefully, he really couldn’t find the energy.


	5. Chapter 5

 

It seemed after two weeks the boy was getting better. The crew started to relax thinking they could breathe a bit easier.

 

They were wrong.

 

Kraglin woke in the middle of the night unable to figure out what was wrong until he realized Peter had someone how got his self out of the bed. He didn’t bother to wake Yondu as he normally would, just got out of bed and heading for the bathroom where he was sure he would find the boy. After all, he could faintly hear Peter’s coughing which had been weaker but now sounded down right painful. He’d just get him and go wake Cook up for some more of that honey mixture.

 

“Petey what are you..” Kraglin said opening the door only to stare in shock. Peter was curled up in the floor coughing but that wasn’t what had stopped him. What made Kraglin feel like he’d been doused in ice-cold waters of the deepest darkest oceans was what he saw covering not only the floor but also Peter.

 

“Momma it hurts.” Peter whimpered out

 

It was clear Peter had been puking but what sent Kraglin into screaming for his mate, and the medic, was the blood.

 

Peter was coughing up blood.

 

“What’s with the racket?” Yondu said having scrambled out of bed at Kraglin’s cries as he sent a message for the Medic to come to his room.

 

Yondu would refuse to admit it would be a sight that haunted him even long after Peter had grown. His mate, trying and failing, to stay calm while clinging to the sobbing boy. Seeing them both covered in Peter’s blood.

 

“Peter..boy come stay awake.” Yondu ordered moving to kneel next to his mate reaching out and feeling the fever was worse than before. “Petey open your eyes son.”

 

“Daddy?” Peter whimpered out softly opening his glazed over green eyes for a moment before closing them again.

 

“Daddy’s here.” Yondu said as he ran his fingers through the boy’s sweat drenched hair.

 

“Yondu..something’s wrong..we..we have too.” Kraglin got out as he heard Medic banging on the door to be let in.

 

“He’s going to be okay.” Yondu swore before getting to his feet and letting Medic in.

 

“We need to get to a hospital now.” Medic said after a several minutes once he finished with his check over and getting up to inform his captain what was wrong. “Or the boy will die.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

He was sure they came close to burning out the engines getting them to the nearest hospital that knew about Terrans as fast as they did.

 

Kraglin had gotten Peter cleaned up. Keeping the boy sitting up (well Kraglin was holding him as if he was afraid the moment he put the child down he’d vanish) prevented any more puking. Cook was able to pour a bit of the honey mixture into him to help with the coughing. He’d put on some normal looking clothes removing his ravager jacket. They all knew that it was in case something happened and they had to leave. It was a Nova colony after all. One of them had to be able to stay with the boy no matter what.

 

The doctor one of the feline races was surprised when they appeared clearly not use to the Ravagers but her eyes got wider when Yondu explained.

 

“that’s..not good not good at all.” She said shouting for a few nurses. “We have to take a few scans of him please lay him down on the bed.”

 

Kraglin started to growl at her but stopped when Yondu placed a hand on his shoulder. Of course the moment Peter was lying flat he started coughing again but one of the nurses set the bed up enough that it wouldn’t interfere with the scan but Peter wouldn’t continue to cough as he had.

 

No one called the cops so the Ravagers were able to stick around since they weren’t bothering anyone except when the doctor or one of the nurses they knew was working on Peter appeared.

 

“It’s called Pneumonia. It’s a terran illness.” The doctor explained.

 

“The Medic said Silartian flu.” Yondu said.

 

“It started out that way. Terra has an illness like that but sadly, it can get worse, which is what happened. Whatever you were doing did help the boy but he’s young. We can do somethings for him that will help but he has to heal on his own.”

 

“How long do we do we need to stay?” Kraglin asked

 

Peter had already woken up properly twice and started crying about wanting to go home. Kraglin and Yondu both knew the boy hated hospitals, not just, because his mother had died in one but for other reasons as well. Although it didn’t help that the last time one of them had been to one, they’d been stealing supplies and it seemed like an easy job, it had ended with them being attacked by a bounty hunter looking to collect on what they thought was an easy score.

 

“A week, at least, I can give you what you need when you leave. I would say longer but I can’t risk you staying here and someone not calling Nova.” The doctor explained.

 

“Why haven’t you?” Yondu asked they hadn’t even had to threaten her, which surprised him.

 

“He’s your son. If he didn’t mean anything to any of you then you would have dumped him and left.” She said simply. “And speaking as a child who was taken from her own parents simply because they didn’t follow Nova’s blasted rules..well I wouldn’t do that to another.”

 

She left them alone with Peter who was sleeping heavily thanks to the drugs he’d been given and the IV that was pushing pain meds along with other things into his system.

 

“I swear I’m not letting him out of his room again.” Yondu muttered earning a snort from Kraglin who was sitting next to the bed. He’d been no less then three feet from their boy the entire time, they’d been here.

 

“He’s going to be okay.” Kraglin said reaching out for Yondu’s hand and squeezing it. “Best go check on the crew, get them out of here before they drive the staff nuts. Get supplies and such restocked while we are here.”

 

“You’ll be okay with the boy?” Yondu asked reaching out to run a hand through Peter’s hair. He had to admit this was the most calm the boy had been in his sleep since he had first fallen ill.

 

“We’ll be fine.” Kraglin said simply.

 

Yondu started to protest but he knew he had to get the men out of here. It would just cause them trouble if they kept hanging around like this. No matter how the doctor felt, there would be others who wouldn’t agree with the Ravagers hanging around.

 

It was a bit harder to convince them to leave but he did allow two of them to remain. Mostly to make sure no one gave Kraglin trouble.

 

He tried to focus on finding things they needed for the ship, only to end up looking for things for Peter in the market. He found a few things he recalled on the list he and Kraglin started of things they needed for the boy.

 

He stopped when a flash of green caught his eyes and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he picked up the toy. Peter was rarely allowed any kind of toy unless it was to teach him something, even though Kraglin wanted to get him more, it wasn’t practical.

 

Just this once he thought as he paid for the small stuffed toy and shoved it into his bag before heading back to the hospital hours later.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Peter hurt all over and he hated it. He fought opening his eyes and not just sinking back into the nice dream he’d been having. He had to open them though. He had to make sure his Momma and Daddy were still there. He already had lost his Mommy, he couldn’t lose them too.

 

Finally, he managed to get his eyes open and was greeted by some green and fluffy in his arms. It looked like a frog but had two extra sets of eyes.

 

“Froggy.” He said his voice rasping and his throat burned a bit as he held the toy tighter a small little giggle escaping his lips. “Daddy? Momma?”

 

“Hey boy.” Yondu’s voice said making him look up as best he could. “Nice to see you awake, your momma just stepped out of the room. He’ll be right back.”

 

He chuckled reaching out and placing a cool palm against Peter’s forehead.

 

“Daddy.” Peter said happily giving a weak smile fever still racking his brain as he leaned into the touch.

 

“Glad to see you too baby boy.” Yondu chuckled reaching up to pet Peter’s hair adjusting that silly baby blanket that Kraglin had demanded he get from the ship for Peter. “Try to sleep baby..ain’t going anywhere.”

 

Peter whined but his eyes slid closed and he was lulled to sleep as he heard a familiar humming of one of his songs from his tape. He managed however to lisps out softly.

 

“Love you Daddy.”

 

“Love you too my little Star prince.” Yondu said softly but Peter was already lost to his dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

“Yo shit lord what’s this?” Rocket shouted making Peter look up from one of the boxes they were going through of Peter’s old things.

 

“Hey careful with that!” Peter said seeing the worn faded material.

 

“Why do you have a baby blanket?” Gamora asked.

 

“Was mine when I was little.” Peter said with a smile as the fade material before unwrapping it completely a thud alerting him to the toy that had still been wrapped up in it.

 

“I am Groot.” Groot said picking up the stuff toy that clearly had been well loved.

 

“Hey wondered where he went too.” Peter admitted letting Groot cuddle the toy.

 

“Why do you have that?” Gamora asked.

 

“Oh..well the blanket was bought when I first was brought aboard the ship..Froggy there was bought the first time I got sick..” Peter admitted

 

“Froggy?” Gamora asked.

 

“It’s a creature from Terra.” Peter chuckled as Groot held out the toy. “It’s okay you can keep a hold of him for now okay? I trust you can take care good care of him.”

 

“I am Groot!” Groot said happily cuddling the toy again.

 

“You said it was bought when you were ill.” Drax said

 

“Yeah.” Peter replied. “Had a nasty case of the flu..was sick for almost a month..ended up having to be taken to the hospital at one point.”

 

“I do not see Yondu keeping you through that.” Rocket muttered.

 

“Yeah I doubt if it had been just himself but he didn’t take care of me by his self. Kraglin and the rest of the crew helped.” Peter replied refolding up the blanket and looking at the box Rocket had been in. “Looks like this one needs to go back to the Elector..don’t know how we got it..”

 

“I may have pulled it and several out of your room.” Rocket admitted making Peter sigh.

 

“Yeah and once they find them gone they’re going to freak..Rocket I told you to leave my stuff there.”

 

“Why? They are your things.” Drax asked.

 

“Cause I don’t need them and there are somethings in there I know Yondu and Kraglin kept cause..well I’m not sure why but I know they kept them for their reasons and not mine.” Peter said simply with a shrug of his shoulders closing the box up but letting Groot keep the stuffed toy. “Where are the rest of the boxes Rocket?”

 

“Here.” The other muttered shoving a few of them towards Peter who opened each one to check and finally stopping at one and cursing. “Yeah head to Elector now..”

 

“what’s wrong?” Gamora.

 

“What’s wrong is Rocket grabbed what has been dubbed my baby box. It’s everything of mine before I was eight and if they finds it gone.” Peter said moving to stand and head for the controls. “Let’s just say there are somethings I’ve learned you don’t touch and no one is allowed to touch it. Unless my folks are using it to embarrass the ever living fuck out of me.”


End file.
